Daar komt de dood
by Elijah88
Summary: De Dooddoeners zijn gekomen om hun werk af te maken. Adalbert is er zeker van en hij staat er helemaal alleen voor. Toch weigert hij zonder strijd ten onder te gaan. Hij gaat met opgeheven hoofd zijn dood tegemoet - 3e plaats bij de Halloweenwedstrijd op Dreuzels.


**Daar komt de dood**

Ik spits mijn oren. Drup. Drup. Drup. De kraan verstoort de stilte onvermoeibaar en met een haast perfect getimed interval. Anderen zou het misschien op de zenuwen werken, maar mij stelt het gerust. De lekkende kraan is een bondgenoot geworden, eentje dat me dagelijks in het oor fluistert dat ik me nergens zorgen over hoef te maken. Vandaag is niet zo'n dag.  
Tussen het gedruppel door klinkt de stem van het gevaar. Het angstzweet breekt me spontaan uit. Ik probeer het geluid van de kraan te negeren en mijn aandacht te richten op de paniekzaaier. Het duurt even voordat ik het geluid kan plaatsen, maar dan landt de Hippogrief. Het is mijn slaapkamerraam dat met een zeurend gekraak opengaat. Dat kan niet, realiseer ik me haast meteen. Ik heb het raam deze ochtend dichtgedaan. Mijn vingers klemmen zich om mijn toverstok, zweet vermengt zich met het bewerkte hout. De scherpe klanken die onder je huid zouden kruipen als je er vlakbij had gestaan, zijn sterk afgezwakt in de woonkamer. Niettemin weet ik wat het betekent; er is een indringer in mijn huis.  
Ik probeer geruisloos uit de zetel te kruipen en sluip naar de open haard. Mijn ademhaling gaat snel en gejaagd, waardoor er zich damp vormt op de bubbel die ik over mijn hoofd heb. Ik zou de Bubbelbolbezwering kunnen opheffen, maar dat is een risico dat ik niet durf te nemen. Je weet nooit welke gevaren er in de lucht hangen. Voor je het weet, heb je een bacterie te pakken en sloopt het je tot de dood erop volgt.  
Ik werp een handvol brandstof in de open haard en buk me om mijn hoofd in de groene vlammen te leggen. Zodra ik me over mijn argwaan tegenover open vuur heb gezet, beland ik – of beter gezegd mijn hoofd – in het Schouwershoofdkwartier. Ik had er natuurlijk helemaal heen kunnen reizen, maar ik ben nooit tuk geweest op dit transportmiddel. Ik moest maar eens vast komen te zitten in het haardrooster en stikken door de rook. Wat een vreselijke dood zou dat zijn. Nee, dat heb ik er niet voor over.  
'Adalbert,' zegt de Schouwer wiens naam ik maar niet kan onthouden. 'Wat scheelt er vandaag? Zit er een Basilisk in de kelder? Of dreigt je erwtensoep ermee je op te eten?'  
'Er zit een inbreker in mijn huis.'  
'Ongetwijfeld,' zegt de Schouwer verveeld. Ze buigt zich over een stapel papieren en slaat geen acht op me.  
'Je begrijpt het niet,' zeg ik gefrustreerd. 'Het zijn Dooddoeners. Dat weet ik zeker. Ze zijn gekomen om de klus af te maken. Ze hebben mijn hele familie al te grazen genomen en nu ben ik aan de beurt.'  
'Je vrouw is gestorven aan de Drakenpest, je jongste zoon door een mislukte toverdrank en je dochter is verongelukt in een Zwerkbalwedstrijd.'  
Ik probeer mijn woede te beheersen, maar de Schouwer maakt het me niet gemakkelijk. 'Allemaal nadat de Dooddoeners met mijn oudste zoon hebben afgerekend. Toeval? Ik dacht het niet!'  
De Schouwer laat een zucht ontsnappen. Ze staat op en komt op hem toegelopen.  
'Ik weet dat je het niet gemakkelijk hebt gehad, Adalbert. Je familie verliezen, dat is verdomd pittig. Maar jij leeft! Probeer wat te maken van wat je nog rest. Voor je het weet, is het voorbij.'  
Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ze kijkt alsof ze fier was op zichzelf, alsof ze een goede daad heeft verricht door de kaart van het medeleven te spelen, maar ze begrijpt er geen snars van. Ik ben een doelwit voor Dooddoeners. Elke stap die ik zet, kan mijn laatste zijn. Toch weigeren ze op het Schouwershoofdkwartier steevast te geloven dat ik in levensgevaar verkeer.  
'Stuur je iemand langs?' probeer ik wanhopig.  
'Tuurlijk. Doen we.'  
Zelfs een dove zou begrijpen wat dat betekent. Ik trek me terug uit de open haard met het zware besef dat ik er alleen voor sta. Dit is het dan, bedenk ik. Het is met me gedaan.  
Maar ik ben geen lafaard. Als ik dan toch het loodje moet leggen, dan zal het in een gevecht zijn. Ik grijp mijn toverstok nog wat steviger beet, alsof dat het enige is wat me overeind kan houden.  
Ik sluip voorzichtig de woonkamer uit. Op mijn hoede. Niet enkel voor de Dooddoener, maar ook voor alle andere gevaren in huis. De tapijten – broeihaarden voor bacteriën met een constante dreiging om erover uit te glijden – heb ik allang geleden weggegooid, maar de kroonluchter hangt er nog steeds. Ik probeer er niet bij stil te staan dat het ding los zou kunnen komen net als ik eronder sta. En dat is nog niets vergeleken met de trap die ik op moet. Een verkeerde stap en het kan met me gedaan zijn. De dood loert om elke hoek.  
Ik hoor voetstappen op de overloop en zet me over mijn angsten heen. Mijn oudste is ook niet bibberend zijn einde tegemoet gegaan. Ik weiger me in mijn laatste minuten te laten kennen. Ik hou me stevig vast aan de trapleuning en klim trede voor trede naar omhoog. Ik probeer het stil te doen, ook al flitst het onophoudelijk door mijn hoofd dat de Dooddoener kan opduiken en me van de trap kan vloeken. En het zou niet eens een verdacht overlijden zijn. Net als de rest van mijn familie zou het gebagatelliseerd worden tot een spijtig ongeval.  
De slaapkamerdeur staat open. Het raam slaat herhaaldelijk tegen het kozijn. Ik hou mijn toverstok in de aanslag. Ik kan nu elk moment oog in oog komen te staan met de Dooddoener. Ik zet een stap in de richting van mijn slaapkamer, maar dan zie ik het spoor van dorre bladeren dat van mijn slaapkamer naar dat van mijn dochter gaat. Het is de enige andere deur die openstaat. De Dooddoener is daarheen geslopen, besef ik. Is hij van plan om me in mijn slaap koud te maken? Nou, dan heeft hij pech dat mijn gehoor het nog uitstekend doet.  
In slechts enkele passen ben ik bij de slaapkamer. Het komt erop aan snel te zijn. Zolang hij niet weet dat ik hem heb gehoord, ben ik in het voordeel. Ik storm de kamer in en vuur als een wildeman groene flitsen in het rond. Beter een vloek te veel dan één te weinig, vind ik. Tenslotte weet ik niet eens met hoeveel ze gekomen zijn.  
Ik heb mijn doel niet gemist. De Dooddoener kijkt nog even op. Onze blikken kruisen elkaar kort en dan zakt ze in elkaar. Ik schud geërgerd het hoofd. _Ze worden alsmaar jonger, die Dooddoeners._ Ik zou haast durven te zweren dat deze amper meerderjarig is. Ik rol haar met mijn voet op haar rug om haar beter te kunnen bekijken. Dan merk ik het groen en het goud van de Holyhead Harpies op, de kleuren van het Zwerkbalteam waar onze Livia voor heeft gespeeld. _Wat een vreemde outfit voor een Dooddoener._ Verrast herken ik Livias krullerige handtekening onder het schild van de Holyhead Harpies. _Waarom draagt de Dooddoener een gesigneerde Zwerkbaltenue?_ Pas dan besef ik wat het meisje in haar handen heeft. Het is een fotokader met een beeltenis van Livia op haar Nimbus 2000, dat op haar nachtkastje stond. Haar fotografische evenbeeld grijnst en zwaait naar me. Ik kijk naar de doodse blik van het meisje en dan daagt het dat ik een vreselijke fout heb begaan. Mijn maag keert zich om.


End file.
